Gabe Morales
'''Gabriel "Gabe" Morales '''is one of the members of IM5. About Gabe Yo! What’s up? It’s Gabriel Morales. I’m 21 years old. I was born and raised in Miami, Florida. I’m Cuban and Venezuelan! I dance a lot, sing a little, and act, but lets not talk about that! Some fun facts about me are: My fave color is brown. My fave clothing store is Joy Rich. I have no middle name! My fave restaurant is Umami Burger. (It might only be on the west coast!) My fave artists is Emblem3 (I want to be like them). I don’t like scary movies…they’re scary. My fave movie is The Perfect Game! (look it up) My fave boyband is IM5...they’re pretty awesome. I’m a Mac, not a PC! My fave video game is Lego Batman or COD. I’m a vampire (Just like Edward). My fave superhero is Batman! My fave TV show is How I Met Your Mother. It’s legen-…wait for it…And i hope you're not lactose intolorant, because the second half of that word is -dary! Oh, and I’m Gucci. And, last but not least, IM5. My dreams for our group are out of this world and I absolutely see myself on stage with them in the near future venturing out on worldwide tours, meeting our amazing fans, and influencing people our age around the world to pursue their dreams and persevere. Well, that was interesting. The End. Trivia *His lucky number (and his favorite number) is 7 *His favorite Disney character and movie is Tarzan *He loves Gatorade *He likes Italian food *He doesn't really like planes *His favorite Disney song is "Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins *His favorite animal are bats *He's a really big Batman fan *The song "Let Her Go" by Passenger annoys him *His favorite soda is Sprite *His favorite clothing brand is Zara (as of 18th Febraury 2014) *His favorite sport is basketball *His favorite cake flavor is chocolate *He'd invent invisible clothes *His favorite scary movie is Jeepers Creepers *His favorite throwback song is "Me and You" by Cassie *If he could interview anyone for 20 minutes, it'd be Chris Brown *His favorite kind of cookie is chocolate chips *His favorite cartoon is Courage the Cowardly Doh *His favorite reality show is Keeping Up with the Kardashians *He loves potatoes *His previous nickname was "Gaby" *If he could be any age, he'd be 25 *His favorite Starbucks drink is coffe frapuccino with whipped cream *The longest he's been without sleep was 2 days *His favorite chip flavor is BBQ *His favorite fruits are bananas and grapes *His favorite TV show is The Vampire Diaries (as of 18th Febraury 2014) *His favorite instagram filter is Lo-Fi *His favorite pizza topping is pepperoni *He wants to have 4 kids *His favorite Bruno Mars song is Moonshine *His favorite drink is strawberry lemonade *His favorite candy as a kid was starbusts *His favorite One Direction member is Zayn because he looks like him the most *His favorite Spanish word is "amor" * External links * * * Gallery Tumblr mcwfy6sLyf1rqzt20o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8u9jbJ8bX1rb3hkwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lw0hqgiSOZ1qapryt.jpg Gam-jpg.jpg Gabriel.jpg Gabe2.jpg Gabe.jpg Avatars-000001978105-izxucs-crop.jpg 4025970-256-k78250.jpg 162946 169545393084382 120736507965271 317805 7726376 n.jpg 66449 153159621389626 120736507965271 233598 6649521 n.jpg 44903 153159711389617 120736507965271 233599 40365 n.jpg Img-thing22.jpg Category:IM5 members Category:People